Paw Patrol: Black Ops 3
by Paw Patrol Chase 45
Summary: The Paw Patrol gose into the future to find them selves in a predicament they ended up on a battle field in between the Winslow Accord and the NRC war is about to go down.
1. Missions 1-2

PUPS GOSE INTO THE FUTURE

It was normal day like any other day in Adventure Bay Chase and Marshall were playing fetch clumsey as always Marshall trip over Chase causing them to crash into a tree then Marshall shook his head "I'm okay" Marshall barked, Chase just rolled his eyes and giggled then notice Rocky pulling something in a wagon with the help from Rubble pushing with his digger "hey pups what is that?thing" Ryder asked. Rocky pulled the covers off the object and the other pups eyes open wide "Whoa" they said suprised , Rocky smiled and pressed a big red button then it turned on "What is it?" Everest asked. Rocky stood out front of "My fellow pups I've created a teleaporter we can go through time any time we want" said Rocky wagging his tail, Marshall and Chase ran up to the other pups once againg triped causing all the pups and Ryder to fall in the teleaporter then it activate.

Rocky's eyes widen "NO!" Rocky screamed before it teleported, meanwhile Egypt 2067 "Okay you can land on runway 2811, fire now" said Hendricks, the Soldier pressed the button making the laser hit the plane "Shit hit the deck" Herrick's shouted. The plane crashed into the building "Teyler were on our way" said Hendricks, Hendricks and the Soldier took out the NRC troops and they made their way into the base were the NRC kept the prime minister. Before they got inside the base a bright light stopped them in their tracks then they noticed 7 pups and a boy out front of them "Hendricks hold youer fire" said the Soldier putting his hand on Hendricks' chest "Hey who do you think you are!" Hendricks shouted, The Soldier patted Hendricks shoulder "Hendricks just in case you forgot I'm Andrew Miller" said Miller. Miller walked over to the group "Are you Okay what happen?" Miller asked. Zuma got up " Were okay dude" said Zuma, both Miller and Hendricks mouths drops "Hendricks did that dog just talked?" Miller asked. Hendricks shook his head "We must be going crazy or something" said Hendricks , Ryder looked at the the two soldiers "Of corse they can talk" said Ryder.

Hendricks walked passed the pups "Okay we question you guys later for now we got to save the minister" said Hendricks going down to the check point taking the guard out, Miller, Hendricks and the Paw Patrol continued through the base. After Miller hacked into the NRC systems they Found the Minister getting interacted by more NRC soldiers "There he is Taylor we found the Minister" said Hendricks Taylor answered back "Roger that I will be timing you" said Taylor. Hendricks sighed "The son of a bitch is never funny" said Hendricks opening the door taking point, Miller, Hendricks, and the paw Patrol continue down the driveway we're a bunch of NRC out front of them so Hendricks and Miller kill them all they reach the interrogation room where they had the minister " Miller you had that door right there and see what they're doing way on my go to take them out" said Hendricks. So Miller reach the door silently it snuck up on the interrogators " okay I got eyes on them Hendricks" said Miller, Hendricks stocked up against the doors "On you're go Miller" said Hendricks. Miller threw a flashbang braking the glass and blinding the NRC troops Hendricks opened the door killing the two at the door as Miller killed the two behind the Minister, Hendricks cut the rope off of the Minister "Come on we need to get out of here" said Hendricks "Wait we must save Lieutenant Khalil if we don't they will make an examle out of him" said the Minister.

Hendricks gets angry "FUCK!" He shouted, both Miller and Hendricks stack up on the first door on the right and opened the door Khalil was in Hendricks cut him down, Khalil got up on his own will "Are you Okay Khalil?" Miller asked "I fine I'm glad that you saved the Minister" said Khalil. Hendricks handed Khalil and the Minister KN-44's "Teyler we got the Minister plus one" said Hendricks, "Plus one I thought you're mission was only extract the Minister" Teyler questioned "They guy goes by Lieutenant Khalil sound familiar" said Hendricks. Taylor took a deep breath "Okay get them out of here" said Teyler, Right before the moved on Miller remembered the pups "Hendricks I'll get pups and the kid to extraction you and Khalil got the Minister" said Miller running back up to were the pups and Ryder was at. He regroup with the Paw Patrol "Okay pups and boy I'm here to get you out of here fallow me and stay low" said Miller reloading his red dot sight Locust, three minutes later they regrouped with Hendricks and Khalil witch they ran into Taylor's team.

Hendricks stood face to face with Taylor "How it's going John in-between you and Kane" Hendricks asked " Well not very well Jacob she didn't like it when I joined the cyber soldier program" said Taylor Hendricks nodded "Okay then" said Hendricks "Maretti you go with Hendricks and New blood and regroup with Hall" said Teyler. Teyler and Diaz turned their active camo on and went back the same way that they came "Okay let's go we got to get the Minister to extraction " said Maretti, Hendricks and Maretti took point and fought their way to a enemy Warehouse that's were they ran into Teyler"Okay Hendricks you get the Minister out of here My team will get the other survivers" said Taylor them. Hendricks opens the door to the APC the Minister ,Khalil, and the Paw Patrol got inside "Hey you German Shepherd you can understand me right" Hendricks asked "Yeah I can what do you want me to do?" Chase asked "I want you and one of you're pup friends to man those rocket turret on top of this APC"said Hendricks

Chase and Zuma got on the rocket turrets that was on top of the APC as Miller got on the turret that was on the left of Hendricks and Ryder got on the turret that was to the right from Hendricks, Hendricks floored it and bust through the warehouse door and they fought their way to extraction before they got there they crashed so they ran they rest of they way bullets flying " This is fucking grate the Fucking NRC is closing in" said Miller. The VTOL showed up "Get in" said the VTOL pilot "Get on Miller cover us" Hendricks shouted helping 6 members of the Paw Patrol, Ryder, and the Minister on. Miller and Rocky was about to get on but a RPG rocket separated them then a robot grabbed both Miller and Rocky and threw them down the small Clift knocking them out temporoff they woke up and saw robots at their feet. Miller starts to fight back but the robot tore his left arm off then continue to brake his one leg then ripped his other arm off, the other robot tore Rocky's front right and back right legs off then his tail out of nowhere Teyler shot all of the robots and helped both Miller and Rocky then both Rocky and Miller blactrain

CYBER SOLDIERS

Rocky and Miller woke up and found themselves on a train they looked at each other then Taylor appeared out of nowhere "Hello Miller, Rocky" Teyler greeted "Were did you come from and we're is my leg?" Rocky asked "Both of you must be wondering am I Dreaming well this is only simulation in you're mind in that case both of you share this simulation" said Teyler, the train explodes then time stops "as you can see they planned the attack and now we're going to prevent this" said Teyler teleporting Miller and Rocky to the first course "I'm sure you met Diaz, He'll join you and train you in this first part good luck" said Taylor "Okay you two now you got a thing inside you're head right now is DNI it allows you to interfaze with consoles and other DNI" said Diaz.

Diaz unfreezes time and they continued on making their way through out the facility taking out the virtual enemies making them disappear, finally they reached the console Miller interphase with the console and found information about the the person that had the whole thing planned, Taylor teleported Miller and Rocky again they ended up outside of a door with ZTF troops before they can reach the door the robots on the outside of the door started shooting at them killing all but Miller and Rocky, Miller shot the robots then the guy that they were after they jumped out of the window then time stopped again Taylor showed up with Hall " now you'll be here working with call here she can teach you how to do room walls and stuff like that boys she can also help you by capturing that guy" said Teyler disappearing, Hall shakes Millers and Rocky Paw and Hand.

Hall snapped her fingers and time unfreezes the culprit starts running away from Hall Miller and Rocky so they started to Pursuit him but GI units got in their way but they took care of those robots still the culprit continued to run past civilians with Miller hot on his track, the culprit jumps on top of a glass roof then Miller jump at him breaking the glass roof then they hit the ground the Miller uses DNI on the culprit and it showed that his friends we're in some sort of train station planing the train attack.

Then both Rocky and Miller teleported again then they ended up in the train station were the ZTF was attacking onece again time freezes then Taylor reappeared then he introduced Moretti to both Rocky and Miller "I didn't know you two made it so far you two own me a 100" said Maretti then time unfreezes then the assault begain Rocky Moretti and Miller pushed the enemy back making the enemy to throw smokes but Moretti Miller and Rocky use their EV to see the enemy they kept on pushing it until they reached the final console then Rocky used his DNI interphase with the console then it showed that the explosive we're in the back of the train.

Once again both Rocky and Miller got teleported again then they were on top of the train that they were in Ben Taylor showed up for the last time that he explained to Miller and Rocky all this stuff is training to be a cyber Soldier and being part of of the cyber Soldier program, just by themselves both of Miller and Rocky push forward to the back of the train but the robots got in their way so they had to take care of them then they kept on moving. Safer across the rooftops of the train and on other cars but they eventually got to the bottom of the back of the train just to find out that it it was rigged to blow "If we move this hack this it will blow" said Miller then Taylor appeared " actually it's quite simple" said Taylor before Vanishing, the Miller just figured out that was a maglev train so Miller reversed that one car letting the upper half go then it blew up.

Both Miller and Rocky woke up in the hospital Taylor was both their bedsides also the other 5 pups from the Paw Patrol was also at Rocky's side "Both of you are being prep For surgery, Hendricks and Chase haven't been injured they volunteered for this" said Taylor, Rocky looked at Chase as Miller looked at Hendricks then they went into surgery.

End of Chapter one


	2. Missions 3-4

PUPS IN SINGAPORE

Five Years had pass The Winslow Accord and the New Paw Patrol has been fighting the CDP now they got a mission to rescue scientists in Singapore were the 54 Immortals has the place under lock down so Chase,Rocky,Miller,and Hendricks put their boots on the ground "Okay this storm will get out of it here use it if the wind picks up" said Hendricks. Hendricks and Miller moves forward "Say Chase you think the other pups like their new upgrade" Rocky asked, Chase stopped for a moment " Skye Zuma Rubble and Marshall is with Teyler's team they seemed happy" said Chase catching up with Hendricks and Miller that is watching the 54 Immortals kill two innocent people "Let's kill these basterds" said Hendricks shooting at them "Hendricks the warlord has me pinned down" said Miller. Hendricks Shot at the warloard making the warloard turn to him then Miller shot at the warloard helmet and broke it killing him, they continued moving killing more 54 I along the way until they ran into another warlord "Shit pups get back" Hendricks shouted "Hendricks are you hit" Miller asked "I'm fine" said Hendricks, two sniper bullets hit the warlord making it turn around then it got shot it the head "Looks like you guys and pups need help" said a woman coming out of a door way "Agent Kane and Everest why are you doing here" Hendricks asked "All the commotion you've caused got the 54 Immortals foot mobiles on their way we got to get moving" said Kane. The pups,Kane,Miller,and Hendrick made their way to the zipline "Okay they are down there but the 54 I is already a step ahead of us we must get down there" said Kane, Hendricks,Miller, and the pups ziplined down and engaged the 54 Immortals.

Chase launched a grenade at the Infantry blowing them up, then the Warlord came out shooting at Rocky and Miller but the floor under Rocky collapsed Rocky almost fell but Miller grabbed Rocky by the paw" I got you" said Miller pulling Rocky up, Chase jumped on the Warloard and used his new pup pack ability witch it was a laser cutter and send it through the Warloard's head killing him "Good Job Chase come on let's head inside" said Hendricks kicking the door open then all six went inside the the building and headed up to the room were scientist were at killing the rest of the 54 Immortals that were there "Come on help he get this open" said Hendricks grabbing one side of the door "Don't worry I've got this" said Kane entering the code on the pannle and the door open they were shocked to see the scientists dead "What's going on here" Chase asked. Kane walked up to a computer and checked for the data drives "Oh no the data drives they are gone" said Kane, "Who Could done this" Miller asked "The 54I they took them" said Hendricks. "No the last recorded team that was were was the Black Ops Cyber unit, it was John Tyler's team" said Kane "Wait his team have to deal with these murders" Miller asked "Kane your wrong Teyler wouldn't turn on his own" said Hendricks "Yeah" Chase agreed "Here's the location of the of the data drives" said Kane "The Hart of the 54 immortals" said Miller.

PUPS ON A HUNT

Hendricks and Miller sat at the table with Danny Li in their arms dealer uniform "You see no can't touch us not Singapore,not even the CIA" said Danny Li "Were here to give you the latest Black Ops technology if you're interested" said Hendricks, " I don't care about Black Hendricks I care about green with out the CDP we wouldn't have electricity in this shit hole no could find us" said Danny Li "Really I heard this is heard this is the Hart of their corporate arms smuggling" said Miller "Listen I don't know who you are the CDP doesn't do that here, alright Hendricks let's take a looks at these robots" said Danny Li. Goh Xiulan and her friend interrupt them " Why are they here" Goh Xiulan asked "Were here to make a deal to make a deal" said Hendricks "You people killed our kind" said the man "Hendricks you've been made what's the call" Kane asked "NOW!" Hendricks shouted. Miller and Hendricks hit the ground with Chase and Rocky the robots came in killing Danny Li and the 54 Immortals but Goh Xiulan escaped "Alright pups time to use your new pup packs" said Miller handing Rocky a VIP, the new puppack is able to hold any weapon of their choosing. Miller,Hendricks,and the Pups fought their way to the information building were more warloards were waiting. Rocky hacked on of the Cerberus' and used it to kill the Warloard they kept fighting up the building, they made their way to the control room were the data drive was at.

Hendricks knocked Goh Xiulan out using her hand to gain access but there was an secondary input so Miller used a device on Goh Xiulan cutting her arm off and used it on the input on the outside as Hendricks took Goh Xiulan behind the glass and used the other hand on that input. Hendricks began to collect the data that they need, more 54 Immortals arrived started to attack Miller and the pups but they fought back keeping them off of Hendricks as soon Hendricks was done they hooked up and ziplined up to the warbird but an enemy Warbird shot their warbird making them to fight their way to secondary extraction. Hendricks shot one of the Soldiers that was about to jump on Chase and continued running. The Black Ops made it to the elevator and went up they rushed acrossed the tower jumping through the gap that was made then fell in the water they swam their way to the docs and used the motor boats to escape the 54 Immortals the boats crashed "Hendricks what did you see" Miller asked " I saw bullshit that's what I saw" said Hendricks walking away from the boats.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Mission 5-6

DIAZ AND RUBBLE'S ATTACK

A day past since the attack on the 54 Immortals in their base Hendricks,Miller, and the pups headed to the old Coalescence facility were the disaster occurred at the pups eyes gasp in surprise seeing the place in ruins "Alright let's find out whats going on here" said Hendricks '"Hendricks we got 54 Immortals" said Chase barking his weapon out Miller shot the snipers with his Locast then the attack begins Miller cleared one side of the yard with Rocky as Hendricks cleared the other side with Chase. Rocky reached the debris then a ASP-C rose up and targeted Rocky, Miller grabbed Rocky and pulled him back Chase and Hendricks opened fired on the ASP-C taking the shield down letting Miller to fire the rocket at the ASP-C destroying it. Miller and the pups ran up to the door fallowed by Hendricks, Miller hacked the pannle the went inside the place lit up they made their way to the door was on the far right Hendricks opened that door and they were back outside again.

Hendricks walked up to the ledge and activate a drone as Miller hack the device that was in a dead man's hand the drone takes off leading Hendricks, Miller,and the Pups to were they needed to go, they ran into more 54 Immortals with an warloard Chase ran up to the Warloard and and planted an C4 on the Warloard killing it and the 54 Immortals that were around it. Chase got up and shook his head "I'm okay ouch" said Chase, Hendricks fallowed the drone along side with Chase Rocky and Miller while fallowed behind. In the middle of the dimly lit area the done stopped and looked at the cage below them "Guys something is going on down there" said Kane, robots has been activated and starts to shoot at Hendricks and the team but they got destroyed "Alright thy are gone" said Hendricks opening the vent jumping down the vent fallowed by Miller and the pups the drone went further then Hendricks.

The drone ended up offline Miller, Hendricks, and the pups went to the last location were it was at they found it destroyed so the continued on with out it moments later they found the body of the person that they were looking for but he was dead so they continue down a dark hallway their systems shut offline so they went through it without their DNI. Hendricks and Miller went trough a door and it closed behind them more robots attack them but they ended up destroyed and the door reopened Chase and Rocky regrouped with Miller and Hendricks and continued.

Chase,Rocky,Hendricks,and Miller stopped out front of a hallway full of robots they start walking down the hallway then the robots starts surrounding them, Miller and Hendricks took all of them out they made it to the elevator, Chase and Hendricks went the other way to get in side the control room as Miller and Rocky were in the elevator someone got on their channel "You should turn back leave there you shouldn't be here" said a voice "That's Diaz how did he get on this channel" Miller asked "Chase, Rocky please don't make us hurt you" said another "Rubble?" Rocky asked surprised. Miller and Rocky fought the robots as Chase and Hendricks disable the the shield's both Rocky and Miller destroyed the tube that Diaz and and Rubble were in Hendricks and Chase approached them "Hendricks I can see it the frozen forest" said Diaz "I do too Chase" said Rubble. Hendricks and Chase used those DNI on Diaz and Rubble both of the screamed in pain after words "Hendrick Chase What's going on?" Miller asked.

The ground shook "Contact top side" said Everest, Miller,Hendricks,and the pups used the elevator to go back up, more 54 Immortals had arrived, they fought their way back to the door were they came in at but it was jammed so Hendricks weaken the door "Miller open this door and prepare for flooding" said Hendricks, Rocky's ears perked "Did you say flood that mean water I don't like water" said Rocky "Deal with it Rocky!" Chase snapped. Miller opened the door and it flooded the room that they were in they swam to a door that was air seald Miller paced the charge them they been sent rushed by water until they reached the area were they started in they swam up dodging charges. They made it to the top Hendricks helped Rocky up as Chase helped Miller up. "Wait the 54 Immortals is here Everest look out" said Kane "Hold on Kane were coming " said Miller rushing to the door behind him.

TROUBLE IN SINGAPORE

Hendricks,Miller, and the pups arrived at the wall looking at the destruction of the city "Kane were here hang on" said Miller "Don't come for us please get out" said Everest "Were coming Everest" said Rocky. They jumped down from the wall and continued from the street and made their way through the Hotel and killed the 54 Immortals that killed a husband and wife continued on to attack more 54 Immortals on the street and the ally way, Miller and Rocky saved the civilians from the robots and joined Hendricks and Chase right before they opened the door they got a call "You don't understand do you" said a voice "Taylor!?" Hendricks shock to hear him "Were taking us home were we belong" said said another "No not you too Marshall" said Chase "Marshall and I will take us home" said Taylor ending the transmission, "Okay we got civilians take them out silently" said Hendricks.

Miller pulled his suppressed Locast and took the enemy's out saving the civilians and continued with the mission silently moving on to the next area killing more 54 Immortals troops Rocky and Miller regrouped with Chase and Hendricks. Miller refilled his ammunition and they got a message from Goh Xiulan"You build you're wall to protect the weak and the sick I'm getting vengeance for my brother's death to all of you" said Goh Xiulan, "How did she get on our channel?" Hendricks "I gave the clearance codes" said Taylor. They fought the 54 Immortals up until the ASP-C arrived, To my hacked the ASP-C using it against the Warloards.

Hendricks, Miller, and the pups engaged the rest of the 54 Immortals destroying enemy robots and killing the remaining 54 Immortals ever and it came down to one 54 I troop and Rocky witch Rocky killed him "Stay here Hendricks" said Miller walking up the stairs "Same with you Chase" Rocky added, Miller and Rocky went inside the Singapore safehouse destroying robots to get to Kane and Everset. Rocky unties Everest as Miller unties Kane after words Miller got hit by Goh Xiulan b but Miller knocked th out of her hand and shoved her face into the fire moments after Miller was carrying Kane and Everest "Got anything you got to say you two" Miller asked "Just notice you got a lot of blood on you" said Hendricks Chase noding with agreement.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Missions 7-8

PUPS GOSE TO CAIRO

A train stopped at Egyptian Safe House Hendricks,Miller and the Pups hopped off the train and met Khalil on the stairs "The NRC will be here soon" said Khalil "Do you got our prisoner" Hendricks asked, Khalil nodded "Yes Doctor Salim is in the interrogation room" said Khalil. As they reached interrogation room the NRC closing in on them and other stuff they made it to the interrogation room were Miller slipped a tracker in Salim's drink then Hendricks snapped at Miller and told him to take walk "Do you know them" Hendricks asked Salim didn't answer so Hendricks slamed his hands on the desk "Do you know them!" Hendricks shouted, "No" Salim answered "Well then" Hendricks said before he flipped the table over and slammed Salim against the wall "What is the Frozen Forest" Hendricks asked "It is simulation inside the test subjects minds" said Salim.

The Ground shook "Fuck!" Hendricks shouted exiting the interrogation room "Hendricks let me check your Diagnostics" said Kane, Hendricks grabbed his KN-44 as Miller turned safty off of his ICR, Chase got his Kuda ready as Rocky got his VMP ready "If I need help I'll ask the damn doctor" said Hendricks. Chase and Rocky stood behind Hendricks and Miller kicking the door down and opened fire on the NRC killing the troops and robots at the Egyptian base, after they cleared the the base Miller and Hendricks got on the truck as Chase and Rock got in the truck behind them. Downtown Cairo the NRC shot the VTOL down with the Wall blocking their way, Khalil and Hendricks got into a little argument Miller broke the two up "Alright ladies we still go for plan A" said Miller grabbing the spike launcher and jumped down from the truck Rocky and Chase got out of the truck that was behind them and joined them "Alright Ive marked the first pipe line" said Kane, Miller ran to the pipeline with Rocky covering him he placed the spike and fell back then blew it up "Whoa that was close" said Rocky.

Chase knocked Rocky down and pinned him down as a rocket flew by thier heads "You think the other thing was close watch you'er head next time Rocky" said Chase through out the firefight Miller destroyed the other pipe lines they fell back to the wall were one of the Egyptian soldier got shot by the NRC troops Miller hopped on top of the wall and detonate the explosives underneath the road pausing the road to cave in killing multiple NRC troops. Khalil walked up to Miller "Thanks for the help" said Khalil placing his hand on Miller's shoulder "You'er welcome,are we done we got to get back to our prisoner" said Hendricks a VTOL crashed into a building "Well I guess not" Hendricks sighed Miller,Hendricks and the pups continued on with the mission "Oh Shit Its Tayler and Marshall they just took Salim" said Kane "What why did you let them Kane" Hendricks shouted "Why is Marshall doing this it's not like him to do this" said Chase hacking the grenade of one of the NRC troops making him blow up "Something is messing with this DNI" said Rocky they reached the building were the VTOL crashed "Alright Chase and I got you covered go" said Hendricks.

Miller and Rocky went inside the downed VTOL the pilot aimed at Miller and Rocky " WHOA WHOA friendly fire" said Miller " Winslow Accord" Rocky added, Miller and Rocky went up to the pilot he was impaled by a piece of metal "Please help me" the pilot begged. Miller looked around for something "Okay I'm going to mo-" Miller was cut off by the VTOL falling out of the buildingand crashed on the road were a ASP-C was at killing the Egyptian Army Miller hacked the ASP-C and started to killed the NRC with it but another arrived Miller taking it out in seconds. Another ASP-C bust through a building on the hill and open fired on the Winslow Accord Miller and Rocky used everything they got to take it down, they regrouped with Khalil"Wait were's the DEAD System" Khali asked "The DEAD System is offline" said Everest more enemy VTOL's arrived with more ASP-C's causing Khalil,Hendricks,Miller and the pups to take cover inside of a building "The NRC had taken the Ramses soon the rest of Cairo" Khalil shouted "Khalil is not to late" said Miller.

Khalil walked by Miller "Hope you're right about this" said Khalil "We had him but we let's him go" said Hendricks"Hey Kane active the tracker I slip Salim" Miller asked "Tracking" said Kane. Hendricks punched Miller in the face "HEY" Rocky shouted but got knocked by Chase "Kane didn't make the call I did" said Miller. Hendricks sighed and help Miller "I'm sorry" Hendricks apologized helping Miller up as Chase helped Rocky up "Sorry about that Rocky" Chase apologized as well, Rocky shook his head "It's fine Chase" said Rocky. Hendricks started walking away.

STUCK IN SIMULATION

In the middle of the desert in Egypt the Winslow Accord joined the Egyptian army again were they tracked Salim to a building that was in the middle of the desert "Shit Kane the Doctor 's vitals" said Miller "What dose that mean?" Chase asked "That means Salim is dead or about to be dead" Kane answered. A giant mech robot jumped at the VTOL making it crash "Shit meets under attack!" Hendricks shouted "Someone is at cockpit" said Chase, "its Sarah Hall" said Everest "Some is with her" Kane added. Rocky couldn't believe his eyes it was Skye "Chase it's Skye she's with Hall" said Rocky shooting the giant mech suit "No not Skye " Chase whimpered, the fight continued Miller got the last shot on the mech suit making it fall to the ground Miller and Rocky ran up to them "Please you don't know what this will do" said Hall "Skye is dead guys" said Rocky. Chase's heart felt like it sank when he heard that, both Rocky and Miller interfaze with Hall everything thing went black then a tree appeared out front of them "What the what's going on here" Rocky asked Miller walked forward "Let's go Rocky" said Miller, the walked until they ran into a giant container that had a baby inside "Miller picked him up then it started to turn into code and flew up into a light.

Rocky and Miller fell down into a battle zone back in World War Two "I learned so much in the academy about this battle it's one of the bloodiest battles in history" said Hall unfreezing time Rocky and Miller fought through the German Infantry with the United States Army. They made the Germans retreat up the hill as soon they reached the hill it turned dark all the sudden the ground started to fall apart more Germans open fired on them Rocky and Miller made short of them, they reached clift with two different ways howling was heard wolves started running at them Miller and Rocky fought through the wolves and made it to Hall she scream in pain "Why are you doing this he's trying to help us" said Hall "Who are you talking about?" Miller asked, Hall disappeared Miller and Rocky saw a cave on the other side of a gap three giant rocks flew up Miller and Rocky jumped to the other side.

The ran until the saw a light the next thing the knew they were inside a house were a brick flew by Miller's face "The war got more intense the Americans kept pushing the Germans back" said Hall, she unfreezes time again more Germans started to appear out of nowhere shooting at Rocky and Miller. Rocky pushed out then a Tiger Tank appeared Miller pulled out his rocket launcher and shot it blowing it up into flames they fought the Germans up to the church once inside another Tiger tank bust trough the wall and shot but in mid shot everything stopped then everything was sucked in then the tank turned into the ASP-C Rocky started shooting the Germans as Miller took care of the ASP-C after four shots to the ASP-C it was finally destroyed along side with the germans.

Miller and Rocky moved up then Hall appeared "We murdered them in cold blood, am I losing my mind" said Hall the ground gave way Miller and Rocky were in river of blood "Tayler what's happening I don't want to be here" said and Rocky were showed were Tayler Marshall and the rest of the team were at things turned black now they were in the middle of nowhere a tree formed right out front of them along side the building that you were in and buildings all around the area zombies started attacking Rocky and Miller they didn't stop until Hall had enough "I can't take it anymore this is hurting my mind" said Hall "let her go!" A voice demanded, Miller shot Hall making her disappear with the tree then a nuke went off afterwords Rocky and Miller disconnected from Hall''s DNI Rocky saw Chase laying right next to Skye ears flatten "Well was it worth it" Hendricks asked Kane and Everest arrived "Kane something is wrong something is controling Tayler , Marshall and their team now I think it's inside of me and Rocky now" said Miller Kane sighed "We need to talk" said Kane looking Miller right in the eyes Rocky was seen patting Chase on the back looking down on Skye.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Mission 9

DRILLING PLATFORM

A group of jets and VTOLS flew over a a wall of rocks the NRC got one VTOL down "Brake formation" said Hendricks, Winslow Accord broke formation and spread out "Rocky I got a lock on fire the missile" Rocky fired the missile and got the NRC jet making them spiral out of control amd hit the ground blowing up after words. They did it to three more jets "Alright Miller,Rocky land here so we can take one of the defense systems down" said Kane two jets landed Kane and Everest jumped out of one jet as Miller and Rocky jumped out the other as Chase and Hendricks took care of ASP-C's from the air, Kane and Miller went up on top of the control pannle station to take care of the defenses as Everest and Rocky kept the NRC from interfering Kane destroyed the first link now the headed back to thier jets and headed over to the next location where more NRC were waiting.

They landed once again Miller and Everest went one way as Kane and Rocky went another spliting up to cover both sides they reached the second link Miller removed the door protecting the system and Kane got to work Rocky had the left side as, Everest had the right, even Miller had the middle, Kane finished up "Alright Miller pups lets go get Teyler, Marshall and the others" said Kane. They fought their way back to thier jets and landed to the nearest possible way to Tayler and Marshall and thier remaining partners they ran up a set of stairs they saw a hole in the ground full of water "Can you guys swim" Kane asked Rocky ears flatten "I don't like water I hate getting wet" said Rocky, Miller pushed Rocky kin the water jumping down with with him Kane and Everest jumped in with them they swam until Rocky's and Miller's system shut down Miller blacked out.

Kane revived Miller "Kane why did my systems shut down" Miller asked "I checked your Diagnostics and it turned out that you and Rocky have the same thing that Chase and Hendricks have" said Kane. Miller nodded got up and opend the door that was right out front of them Zuma was on the other side of the room "Zuma surrender now or we'll put you down" said Rocky "Oh Rocky why are you doing here?" Zuma asked, Everest point her gun at Zuma "To stop you guys" said Everest. Zuma's eyes flew ran through the door that was right behind him the door closed behind him, Miller and Kane slowly approached the door Kane grabbed the knob the the door explode, Miller got up "Guys you got robots heading you're way" said Chase Miller took point and started to push the robots back they shot as they swam back outside "The NRC is struggling to get a foothold in this fight" said Khalil. Few NRC jets flew by "Guys we need help out here" said Hendricks, meanwhile in the hanger of the oil rig "They are after us what are we going to do?" Zuma panicked Marshall slapped him "Were going to be okay the NRC will keep them from getting to us" said Marshall.

Taylor just walked in the hanger "They are on thier way we need to get out of here Moretti Zuma grab a weapon were leaving" said Taylor, as Moretti and Zuma got thier weapon Taylor and Marshall jumped through the closing door leaving them "Shit were locked in Zuma come on were going to stop them" Moretti grabbed Zuma's paw and headed to the booth. Outside Miller,Hendricks,Chase,and Rocky ziplined down to the hanger NRC scattered throughout the hanger the whole Egyptian army joined the Winslow Accord clearing the hanger out "Come on we got to get them now" said Hendricks. Chase and Hendricks gave Pursuit "Hendricks, Chase wait" Miller call out, Miller and Rocky fallowed behind Hendricks and Chase left a trail of dead NRC troops at the end of the trail Rocky and Miller caught up and stopped Chase and Hendricks "What's wrong with you two" Miller demanded "Don't you see thisis all Kane and Everest's falt the Fucking CIA made Taylor's Team and Marshall's like this and you two still protect her she's messing with you'er head" Chase shouted Rocky snarled "Our heads what's going on in that pin head of Yours" Rocky shouted back a sniper bullet hit a Barrel right next to then knocking them down.

They got up "keep you head down you might be a badass but your not immortal" said Moretti Zuma fired off the next shot "Same thing gose with you too pups" Zuma added "We need to turn the power off then we go after them" said Chase "Okay Rocky you get the one on the left I get the one on the right" Miller and Rocky spilt up Chase and Hendricks giving them covering fire. They were able to turn the power off Rocky and Miller sprinted toward the door Miller kicked the door down "Moretti stand down" Miller orderd "the world knows the truth" said Moretti "You'er truth killed more people that you can count" said Rocky "I know what we did was right" said Zuma "You say the same" said Moretti. Moretti tried to grab Miller's weapon but Miller countered then they were in a lockup then Miller kicked Moretti trough the glass then he got impaled on the open bar after that Zuma tried to jump on Rocky but Rocky forced Zuma on his back and bit his neck Zuma's eyes flew opend feeling Rocky's teeth sink into his neck then Rocky ripped Zuma's neck open Zuma started gasping for air "Rocky why..please don't kill Marshall please" said Zuma tears falling down his face "I'm sorry Zuma I didn't want to do this" said Rocky placing the pistol on Zuma's temple "Goodbye Rocky" Zuma looked Rocky in the eye as Rocky pulled the trigger.

Tears started to fall from Rocky's cheeks "I promise I won't let another Paw Patrol member die" Rocky use his head to pick Zuma up and placed him on his back, the building started to self-destructive"Miller Rocky let's go!" Chase called out Miller and Rocky started running Chase and Hendricks right out front of them they headed up were they came from fire everywere Hendricks,Chase,Rocky,and Miller made it back to thier VTOL jets and got out " Everest,Kane Moretti and Zuma are dead" said Hendricks "Okay come on back" said Kane.


	6. Ending

**LOTUS TOWERS**

 **Miller (Sergeant Major)**

 **Rocky (Recycle pup)**

Egyptian reinforcements makes thier way to the Lotus Tower it will take some time Hendricks, Chase,Rocky, and Miller took shelter in a room inside Lotus Tower "were on the wait on the death of General Hakim then the uprising will truly begin" said Khalil, Hendricks got up in the face of Khalil "I don't give a shit about your damn up rising" Hendricks shouted. Rocky looked at Zuma's and Rubble's puptags the sound of gunfire was heard form the other side "quiet" said Miller pointing everyone to get in position the NRC burst through with riot shields Khalil stood right out front of them "Please Please don't kill me" Khalil acted Hendricks and Miller killed them "Let's go Chase watch our six" said Miller "I'm on the case" said Chase. They went through the hall ways helping civilians kill the NRC so they can escape, at the end of the the hall way Khalil used one of the trooper's finger prints to unlock the door Miller and Rocky ran up the stairs and opened the door Rocky head butted Hakim making him stumble then Miller smashed his against the glass killing him. Miller tossed Hakim's body Dow the tower " Cairo now it's time take back your city now it's hour time take back your city" Khalil announced, civilians grabbed weapons then Hendricks team jumped down to join them the NRC put up a defence and started killing the civilians but Rocky and Miller turned the corner helping Cairo out.

More NRC reinforcements arrived with Riot shields forcing Rocky and Miller to take cover, Chase and Hendricks flanked them and attacked them the NRC troops screamed Rocky and Miller looked around the corner and saw the last NRC troop getting killed by Chase he had a tight grip of the troop's throat "He's dead let's go" said Hendricks. They moved up the stairs and saw more NRC troops "More of these basterds up ahead"said Chase "CHASE" Rocky shouted. Chase and Rocky used thier boost jump and double team the LMG gunner killing him quick after Miller and Hendricks killed the other troops they hopped on one of the mobile store roofs Khalil moved the store couple stories. Miller shot one of the NRC troops in the head "enemy spotted" said one of them, R.A.A.M.S and more robots smashed through a wall. The squad separated to cover more ground after all of the R.A.A.M.S were destroyed they finished off the remining enemies, they entered the building through the wall. The squad ran into an dead end "Kane were stuck here what now" Hendricks asked "use that vent that's your only" said Kane "are you kidding me" Hendricks complained. Hendricks shot the vent opened and jumped up Chase fallowing behind "I'm worried about Chase Sergeant" said Rocky, "And I'm worried about Hendricks" Miller climed up into the vents Rocky climed up after Miller they caught up with Hendricks and Chase Miller kicked the vent lid on top of a NRC troop.

The remaining enemies tried to regroup but they were killed quickly "Miller hack that computer" said Kane, Miller found Tayler and Marshall "They are acting like they are crazy" said Chase "Can he Can it see us" Hendricks "He's in the detention cell keep moving" said Everest, the wall has been breached more robots and R.A.A.M.S Came through the smoke Miller and Hendricks making short work of it and continued on thier mission Egyptian forces arrived and Started to assist Hendricks' team. They fought thier way to the cell where Tayler and Marshall were at "Marshall Tayler stand down" said Rocky "You don't under stand we are taking us home" said Tayler, "What Tayler have you gone mad" Hendricks questioned "Let's go Tayler we must go we must find Sebastian Kruger" said Marshall. "Wait guys don't go what is the frozen forest three robots appeared and self-destructed braking the window "Guys pups Tayler and Marshall hacked the drones they have gone Rogue" said Kane, Hendricks and Miller halled ass running through robots one by one.

They fought up the stairs killing robots there was a hole in the wall that was blocked Hendricks and Miller pushed it out of the way, "Were getting surrounded send back up" said Khalil afterwords there was static, "Khalil what's going on KHALIL" Rocky tried to reach Khalil "Rocky Khalil has been captured by the NRC" said a Pilot. The squad kept moving killing more robots, after shutting down for a few moments Rocky and Miller got back up and kept pushing forward until they reached the elevator. They were on thier way to the roof, clanking was heard from behind "Shit more robots" said Hendricks "you two go we'll take care of these robots" said Chase. Miller and Rocky continued thier way to the roof, Miller kicked the door open and exit the building with Rocky but Marshall tackled Rocky then Tayler appeared "Tayler stand down" said Miller then a mothership rose upbehind him "Shit Tayler is using a Mothership" said Kane. "Miller take care of that Mothership I got Marshall" said Rocky.

Marshall looked at Rocky with is blue eyes "why are you trying to stop us we are trying to get us home" said Marshall, Rocky growled "No Marshall the Frozen Forest is not our home" said Rocky. Marshall shot at Rocky "Marshall I'm your friend please stop this" Rocky begged Marshall shot at Rocky again "there is no use in hiding pup" said Marshall, Rocky jumped out and shot Marshall in the chest but it didn't faze him "What how did you survive that" Rocky asked in shock. Marshall grabbed Rocky with his teeth and threw him across the roof "Ow Marshall please stop I'm your friend" Rocky begged "Friend you tried to kill me and you killed Zuma" said Marshall, Rocky got up and rammed his head into Marshall's jaw knocking him back "Why you little brat" said Marshall a shot was heard and Marshall collapsed on his side "MARSHALL" Rocky ran up to the dalmatian "No Marshall please don't die please I was only trying to help youget rid of the infection in your brain" said Rocky.

Marshall looked up at Rocky and smiled "Rocky I know you were trying to save me and you did by stopping me the virus has token over Zuma Skye Rubble and myself please stop this virus before it takes you Miller Hendricks and" Marshall was cut off by another gun shot sound that hit him in the neck "NO" Rocky cried out Chase walked up to Rocky "He's with Rubble Zuma and Skye now " said Chase, Rocky tried to stand back up but Chase rapped his ziplined around Rocky's normal limbs "let me go Chase" Rocky demanded. Chase used his robotic paw to smash Rocky's bones in his remaining limbs For!y couldn't help but scream in pain, after Chase was finished the Mothership crash landed Chase walked towards the Mothership "Chase where are you going" Rocky shouted "Remember your self in a frozen forest" said Chase leaving Rocky next to Marshall's corpse. Rocky's vision blurred right before he blacked out he saw something heading towards him, Rocky woke up inside of a glass cage Everest walked up to the window "Rocky don't freak out but you are full cypup now Chase crushed your legs the bone turned into powder" said Everest.

Rocky sighed in disbelief "Everest Chase killed Marshall" said Rocky, Everest tears started to flow "I know Miller told me and Hendricks killed Tayler put a bullet in his head" said Everest, Rocky tried to hold back tears himself but couldn't tears fell from his cheeks Kane entered the room "Hey Everest the doctor released Rocky and Miller and all four of us are going after Chase and Hendricks" said Kane.

 **FROZEN FOREST**

 **Miller (Commanding Officer)**

 **Rocky (Sergeant) (Former recycle Pup)**

Zerg Switzerland came under attack by robots and the ZTF responded by firing back but theres the robots kept on coming Miller Rocky Everest and Kane arrived and Kane got one of the Sergeants attention "Hey the robots are being controlled by a man and his dog witch we are trying to apprehend" said Kane, "Is this a terror attack" the Sergeant asked "Yes this is a Terror attack" Kane responded. The ZTF sergeant moved up singling his troops to move up "Okay guys this is Corvus' last stand he's pulling all the stops but that's not going to stop us let's go" said Kane, the team moved up the street spraying robots with bullets "They are just keep on coming" said Everest, more robots jumped down from the parking lot garage "hey we can go through the garage" said Rocky. They killed the robots and continued on through the parking garage they ended up out front of Coalescence facility were two ASP's guarding it Miller and Rocky split up with Kane and Everest, Miller and Everest took out the first one as Rocky and Kane ran into trouble more robots started charging them they couldn't get to the final ASP Miller and Everest started attacking the robots letting Rocky and Kane to destroy the last ASP they reached the Coalescence facility.

Kane opened the door then all four made it inside more robots were inside they kept on killing the robots until they ran into the Nova 6 containment area "There Rocky Miller Hack those computers it's half done the rest must be done on the inside" said Kane "Rachel Everest what are you doing" Miller asked, "Kane it's a trap" said Everest "Wait ratings are sky rocketing Corvus lied to us" said Kane Nova 6 gas starts spilling out "What ever Corvus tells you cannot trust it" said Kane as she cough and puked "Rocky please get us out" Everest cried out, Rocky tries to help but Miller stops him "It's too late Rocky they are gone" said Miller. Rocky's ears lowered "We'll Stop this for Kane and Everest" said Rocky, Miller and Rocky head down to the testing room Miller hack the keypad then pulled out his sidearm then entered the room with Rocky "Hendricks stand down I swear I'll shoot were you stand" Miller ordered "same thing with you Chase" Rocky added. Hendricks took Sebastian Kruger and held him hostage "You know those test subjects that were supposed to be dead they are well alive and they are in here" said Hendricks "Our heads" Chase added "Now how do we get to the frozen forest" Hendricks asked "I can't answer that" Kruger.

Hendricks got more pissed off "Not good enough" he said jamming the pistol into Kurger's side pulling the trigger killing Kurger, Miller shot Hendricks in the head "NO" Chase shouted and aimed at Miller but Rocky shot Chase in the neck both were KIA "Rocky forgive me" said Miller shooting the mix breed in the head then turned the gun on himself (Uh a short pause here If any of you readers have any suicide thoughts please seek help I highly recommend it back to the story) then pulled the trigger killing himself next he woke up snow was everywhere "hey are you two awake" a voice was head "Hendricks I shot you your dead" said Miller "Yeah I killed you Chase" said Rocky. Hendricks smiled "Don't you see this is the frozen forest this is real" said Hendricks "What your talking about this isn't real" said Miller, "What happens if I show this it calls itself Corvus he found a way for us to live after death" said Hendrick "Your not real none of this is" said Miller Hendricks and Chase vanished along side with Corvus Miller and Rocky fought through 4 different enemies that they already killed then made it up the hill were Corvus and Kruger were at "I need an answer" said Corvus.

Kurger look up at Corvus "it's always about control" he told Corvus then he looked over at Miller and Rocky "do you have any idea just how much technology has changed every single aspect of our daily lives?" "You can't begin to imagine the.. countless strains of research and development we had to watch over for the betterment and safety of the human race. Every new gimmick and gadget that was embrace by the public, each one presenced new ways for our enemies to compromise our security. Society doesn't happen the people need to be protected if the only way to prevent future attacks is to monitor the thoughts and desires of the population, then the choise is obvious. We need to know who are enemies are and what they are planning! That's how we save lives!" Corvus lifted Kurger then send him to to the other side of the wall out front of the blood pond Miller and Rocky slid down into the blood pond then swam back up to find more enemies to kill after killing them Rocky burned the branches that was blocking there way Chase and Hendricks pops up one last time "You'er going down a path we cannot fallow this is how far we go" both Hendricks and Chase said at the same time "We lost you both a long time ago Hendricks" said Miller.

Miller and Rocky walked up to Corvus and Kurger one last time "I need an answer" Corvus demanded, "What else do you want" Kurger asked. Corvus approached him "an understanding I want to know who I am" "You software nothing more you weren't created you are an anomaly a mistake" said Kurger, "IM NOT A MISTAKE!" Corvus shouted Miller fell to his knees and Rocky whined "Hey are you still with me" a voice was heard beside them.

Miller and Rocky looked to thier right and saw Tayler "Tayler I saw you pull your DNI out your dead" said Miller "Yeah it turned that I'm a glitch in it's fucking systems" said Tayler "We must stop Corvus Tayler" said a young voice coming behind Rocky he turned around and saw Marshall he's was back to his regular pup self "Marshall you too" Rocky asked "yep I'm a glitch too" said Marshall. Miller and Tyler walked up to the next location "Rocky one thing all the pups that died are back at the bay including Ryder after this we go home" Marshall added, after going through three though tunnles they reached the final heart and burned it causing it fall afterwords they were back at the Coalescence "Miller this thing is just in your head you just need to fight it FIGHT IT" said Tayler after words Tayler disappeared leaving Miller with Rocky and Marshall.

Miller checked his system "Alright systems are purging" said Miller, they started walking towards the exit Soo they reached the door Miller hacked the door "Miller this is good bye it's good know you Marshall and I are going home" said Rocky, "What do you mean" Miller asked "Were from the past and Marshall here was clumsy enough to send us into the future" said Rocky. Miller "What about the others" Miller asked "They are back home" said Marshall, "Well in that case good bye pups thank you for everything" said Miller.

The door opened then Rocky and Marshall faded away "What's your name soldier" "I said what's your name" one soldier asked. One word spilled out "Tayler" said Tayler.

Back at Adventure Bay Rocky and Marshall stepped out of the teleporter "Yes Marshall brought you back Rocky we've been watching from this screen" said Ryder "Yeah since I was the first one dead I came back here and I saw my bead future body" said Rubble "Rocky when you shot me in the neck it hurt" said Chase "Well he bit me I couldn't breath" said Zuma.

Rocky looked down at his paws "I'm back to normal yes, um Skye you were killed instantly did you feel any pain" Rocky asked, She shook her head "No after I crash I was here all the sudden" said Skye "One more thing how badly did Corvus messed with your Brains" he Rocky asked "Let's put it this way we saw and felt everything but we're weren't in control" said Marshall.

Rocky wagged his tail "Looks like our job is done" he said "Your all good pups" said Ryder

Chapter End


End file.
